


designer hat.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [78]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Mon started dating an Englishman, they had been happy for her.or:  the instructions for the wedding say that Padmé is supposed to wear a hat, but she doesn't have an appropriate one.  Anakin to the rescue.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	designer hat.

**Author's Note:**

> day 78, drabble 78.
> 
> Prompt 078 - hat.
> 
> I just know that every photo I've ever seen of a wedding in the English countryside has the female guests wearing designer hats. so I went with it.

When Mon started dating an Englishman, they had been happy for her. When she announced that they were getting married, Padmé and Anakin were thrilled. But when they got the invitation to the wedding in the English countryside, Padmé suddenly got worried. The instructions on what to wear were very clear - Padmé was supposed to wear a hat, and she was certain that it wasn’t supposed to be like anything she owned. So Anakin used part of his yearly bonus to buy her a designer hat that matched the dress she’d chosen, and Padmé was incredibly happy. She loved him.


End file.
